Repercussions
by Traditional.Rose
Summary: Sequel to 'Car Crash'. Only slight continuous storyline: more a series of different POVs set after the accident. Cute, light and fluffy. Very ExB. NOW COMPLETE!
1. EPOV

**Firstly, thank you to every person who reviewed to **_**Car Crash**_** and asked for a sequel. This story, **_**Repercussions**_**, is a series of short one-shots from different POVs taking place after the car accident. Because people seemed to like my EPOV, this first chapter is from him. I think that's about everything, please enjoy. xx**

**EPOV**

"Edward" I glanced over at my Bella, sitting on the steps to my house. She was cradling a steaming cup of hot chocolate and wearing my jacket to keep warm. I always loved how she looked in that jacket; tough, mature, sexy. I also loved that she was wearing_ my_ jacket and that it would smell of Bella for days after.

"Yes Bella?" I asked.

She didn't answer but sighed heavily. I smirked. She thought my actions were unnecessary, superfluous – but she had given up voicing her opinions on the matter. Because I wasn't going to stop.

I was giving her beloved, ancient truck a workup. The incident with Jess's car last Sunday had gotten my thinking. Of course if anything ever happened with Bella's truck I would remove her from the cabin as swiftly and safely as possible. But what if I wasn't riding with her when something happened? What if she was driving home from work and her headlights failed and she crashed in the dark? I shook my head to dislodge the image. It wasn't going to happen. I would make sure of it.

Bella sighed again. "This is silly" She spoke in a normal conversation tone even though I was meters away. "Won't Alice just see an accident happening and tell me not to drive my truck that day?"

I spoke slightly louder for her human hearing. "It might not work like that. If your brakes gave way it would be random and unpredictable and wouldn't give me enough time to get to you"

She bit her lip, considering. I hoped she would take her own safety more seriously. Truthfully, I would be better at ease if she would always ride with me in my Volvo whenever she went anywhere but I knew that wasn't practical. I couldn't imprison her whenever I went hunting. I suppose I could ask Alice to drive her when I was away...

"Did Alice see the accident with Lauren?" Bella called out, breaking my train of thought.

I felt a low growl grow in my chest at the mention of her name. While I had told her that Lauren thought less than cordial thoughts about her, Bella still seemed unable to grasp the girls' wickedness. But I didn't want to explain the situation further; it would only upset and embarrass her. Not to mention tempt me to hurt Lauren. And I wanted to spend my Bella time with her and her alone. I should be with her watching a movie or in my room right now but her truck needed to be prepared. "Yes. She saw it about five minutes before it happened. But she couldn't tell when it would happen exactly. I want to be ready" Bella took a sip of her hot chocolate and she smiled to herself. "Is it any good?" I asked. Normally Esme made her drinks but she was out with Carlisle. I had prepared her drink myself, ready for when she arrived.

"It's great" she smiled. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I smiled back at her.

"Why couldn't you look over my truck in the garage?" Bella pouted.

I frowned. "Are you cold?"

Bella blushed and huddled closer in her jacket. "No I'm not actually" I grinned, glad she enjoyed wearing my jacket as much as I enjoyed seeing her in it. "I was just curious"

I returned to checking the pressure on her tires. I wasn't working at my normal pace, but still a little faster than a human. It made conversation easier when Bella could actually see me. I frowned when her front right wheel was seriously depleted. "I thought the rain could give your truck a wash while I worked."

I watched as she looked over her trucks dirty underbelly and shrugged. "It's not my fault Forks is muddy. How does your Volvo stay so clean anyway?"

I grinned. "Stain resistant paint"

She furrowed her brow adorably. "Never heard of it"

I laughed. "I could get you a car with it." She poked out her tongue at me. "It wouldn't be that bad. It'd be a lot safer too. Airbags. Control steering. Seatbelts that don't outdate you"

"I like living dangerously" Bella rolled her eyes. "And may I remind you the crash had nothing to do with my innocent car"

"I know" I frowned. It was all Lauren's fault. She was being reckless and distracting herself with images of me. I shuddered. How she had deluded herself into actually believing my relationship with Bella was temporary never failed to infuriate me. I should only have to prove my love to Bella, not to our nosy classmates.

"Are you going to do a work-up of everyone's cars in Forks? Or just the entire school?" she was teasing but she had provided me with a seg-way into a conversation I had been meaning to have.

"Actually I would prefer it if you didn't ride with Lauren again. Or Jess" I stood still, waiting for her reaction. I had run through this conversation in my mind but I knew I would never be able to accurately predict her reaction. Anger? Laughter? I waited.

When she didn't say anything straight away, I straightened from my position hunched over her engine. She was looking down at her mug. I was about to ask if she'd heard me when she spoke. "Ok"

"Ok?" I asked, surprised, puzzled.

She glanced up and saw me watching her and looked surprised herself. "What?"

I ran over and sat on the step lower than her so that we were at eye level. She blinked at my sudden motion but otherwise did nothing. It was impossible not knowing her thoughts but I felt as though lessening the physical distance between us would help. "You're accepting? Just like that?"

She nodded, looking as confused as I felt. "Yeah - just like that"

I pressed her; I wanted to know the reasons behind her reply. "No anger? No demanding an explanation? Telling me I'm overreacting? You're just not going to ride with them again?"

Understanding flickered in her eyes and she laughed quietly. "No" she looked down at her mug. "I know how the accident upset you" – she had no idea the full extent the accident had on me. I'd been careful not to show her my true distress. '_Upset_' was an understatement- "and I don't want to put you through that again...And I know you don't like Lauren, or Jess very much." She lifted her eyes to mine. "If it puts you at ease, I promise I won't ride with either of them again" I let out a slow breath. My Bella always surprised me. She understood me far better than I understood her. I knew she was astute but she always seemed to realise so much more than I meant her to. She was very talented at reading people. "Is that ok?" she asked shyly, since I hadn't reacted.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning at her. "Yes. Thank you"

She laughed again, sounding breathless. "That's ok"

I laughed along with her. "You know, Emmet and Jasper were betting on how you would react"

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "Who bet what?"

"Jasper thought you would laugh in my face. Emmet thought you would '_throw a hissy fit'_" She laughed at that and I sat back, delighted, watching her glow.

"Does kinda maybe sound like me something I would do" she cringed.

A gust of wind blew from the east then; blowing Bella's hair to the side. She shivered and huddled closer in my jacket.

"Are you cold now?" I didn't need to ask; I could see the goose bumps on her flesh.

"Yes" she answered and looked at her truck. "Is it roadworthy?"

I stood and ran over to the vehicle. I closed the bonnet and locked the doors. "It is"

She stood. "Good. Thank you"

"Anything, anytime" I answered. I heard her heartbeat increase at my words. The words were a promise that I would happily fulfil and we both knew it.

I took her hand and led her back indoors just as a light mist begun, dusting her windscreen. The truck was far from perfect – I _would_ replace it in the coming months – but it was safe enough for Bella to drive on her rare solo rides.

My Bella had surprised me again with her reactions and I smiled at her allowances of my whims. Bella was a lot stronger than she looked. But I would not allow her to be put in harm's way; whether from a vampire or a car. It was my job to make her safe.

**Thank you for reading. Love, me**


	2. JPOV

**Thank you for my lovely reviews. This one's Jasper POV. I've never tried writing from him before but I actually quite enjoyed it. I hope you all do too. **

**JPOV**

As I ran through the thicket that surrounded my house I spotted a flash of burnt red. Ah. Bella's truck. That meant Edward and Bella were home. I smiled and slowed my pace, climbed the steps and opened the front door. I could hear both of them laughing upstairs from Edwards's room.

I couldn't help my smile again at the noise. It was partially from the absolute joy of emotions radiating off both of them. Whenever the two were together they emitted some of the strongest and most blissful emotions I had ever encountered. Those feelings always affected my mood; not that I truly minded. I shuddered at the emotions Edward had been feeling only last week with Bella being involved in a car accident. I hated seeing Bella hurt and hated seeing Edward in pain but I also hated how I had soaked up their pain. The emotions filling the house right now could not be further from those of last Saturday. The other reason for my smile was from the simple fact that they were both happy. Hearing Edward laugh was still a novelty for me; new and exciting. And there was only one thing that brought out those feelings in him; his mate. Bella.

"Hey guys" I yelled, loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey Jasper" They yelled in unison which started them laughing again. I chuckled; despite Edwards's years he really was a teenager.

I sighed as I sat down on the couch, picking up a book and opening a random page. Alice, Esme and Rose were out shopping and Emmet would probably have left just before I arrived; going for a late hunt with Carlisle when he got off work.

Alice.

My eyes scanned the words in front of me while my mind circled on images on my wife.

I glanced at the clock. Nine thirty. They were shopping in Seattle but even with the drive she should be home soon. My mind relaxed with the knowledge.

I glanced up to the stairwell as I heard quiet footsteps descending. Edward obviously. Not only could Bella never be that quiet but I don't think I had ever seen her walk so quickly without tripping.

When he came into sight Edward grinned at me. I'm sure he registered the shock I felt at the expression._ Someone's happy. _He grinned wider but didn't respond; we both knew the cause of his happiness. _Big plans for tonight? _

He shrugged. "Bella's choosing a movie right now"

I chuckled. _Like you'll actually be watching the screen. What kind of movies is she into anyway?_ I was curious. While Bella was most definitely family and I knew that she was brave, loving and wise beyond her years, there were still a lot of things I didn't know about her. Like her style of films.

I followed Edward into the kitchen. "She likes period pieces. Films based on novels or real events. And whenever she's sick or upset she watches war movies." I absorbed the information. Period pieces I could have picked but war had me puzzled. "She says she likes them because she can zone out during them"

I watched as Edward opened the kitchen cabinets, quietly realising I had never even seen the inside of them. Esme and Edward had stocked them with plenty of human food now that Bella was spending more time around here. He paused, obviously considering.

_Popcorn_. I thought.

Edward turned and looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "Didn't know you knew human food"

I frowned. _Isn't that what they sell at the cinemas? Popcorn? It's what's in the movies anyway_.

"No. You're right" he turned and grabbed a yellow packet. I watched as he removed the plastic covering, unfolded it and placed it inside the microwave. He pressed a few buttons and a small light illuminated the machine, the plate spinning slowly. We both waited.

I glanced back at the cabinets, interested now. _Will she want anything to drink_? Edward nodded, smiling at me. _Coke? _I'd seen her drink that before.He nodded again. I went to the fridge and opened the door. First time I'd opened that one too. I pulled out a can of the silver drink and read the logo_ 'Coke Zero'?_

"You haven't seen Bella of caffeine" He shook his head indulgently. "She wouldn't be able to sleep."

I stared at the drink_, So Bella has a low tolerance of caffeine?_

"She'd be like Alice when its sale season" we both laughed.

I listened to Bella upstairs. It was fairly quiet aside from her steady breathing and heartbeat. I heard the sound of plastic sliding every few seconds. So she was still looking through our collection of DVDs. Well we had more than a video store.

Pop! My eyes snapped back to the microwave as several popping noises sounded out. I watched as the bag inflated, an occasional side bursting out further. The smell of salt and butter filled the room and I scrunched my nose. _I have no idea how she finds that appealing._

"Neither do I" Edward shrugged. Obviously if Bella wanted something, Edward would forget any apprehensions he had to get it for her. The plate continued to spin. "Jasper, may I ask you something?"

I looked away from the machine to Edward. He was watching me carefully. _Anything._

"How is she?" He asked, the tenderness in his voice was palpable. I knew he was talking about Bella but I didn't understand his question. He explained. "How is she feeling? I know the accident was last week but humans are fragile"

Oh of course. It was Edward, he was going to worry. _She's fine Edward. No pain. No aches. No discomfort at all._

He nodded but didn't seem placated. "And emotionally?" Again, he read the puzzlement in my thoughts. "She was in a car crash Jasper. She must have been terrified. Is she upset by it? Traumatised?"

I quickly scanned the emotions and feelings coming from the human upstairs. _Happiness. Excitement. Love. A hint of sleepiness. _Edward nodded as I scanned. The microwave beeped as the popcorn gave off a final few pops. He removed the bag and I handed him the can of drink. _Edward_. He paused in the doorway. _She's a lot stronger than we give her credit for_.

"Oh I know" he said dryly.

I smiled; Edward knew Bella better than anyone. _You love her. You could just ask her how she's feeling. _

"She would prefer to suffer in silence" He frowned. "She's too brave"

I nodded. Bella wouldn't want to cause Edward to worry. She wasn't stupid though. She would say something if she was really in pain wouldn't she?

The question wasn't meant for Edward but he answered anyway. "I don't know"

Edward knew better than to try and predict Bella. And I trusted his judgment. _Well, she is fine._ _Healthy, happy._

He grinned. "Thank you"

_Go on. She's waiting. And we don't want the popcorn getting cold._ We both grinned at that and he disappeared, bounding up the stairs.

I returned to the couch and sat in the wide armchair. I could hear Edward asking Bella what movie she had decided on and her thanking him for the popcorn.

I closed my eyes, listening to the opening credits. I relaxed, basking in the feelings of delight from upstairs. The emotions were so loving. I grinned at my brother and his mate. Their feelings mirrored each other, in perfect harmony.

**Thank you for reading. Any requests for certain POVs? xx**


	3. EmPOV

**This chapter is Emmet POV for 'La Boricua Cullen' because she gave lovely reviews and was so very enthusiastic. I hope to write a chapter for every character requested because I love you guys. For now enjoy the third chapter. Love, me xx**

**EmPOV**

"Emmet!" Alice squealed.

I stared at her. "What?"

"I would appreciate it if you were a little more delicate when slamming my car door." She ran a hand over the bonnet appreciatively.

I rolled my eyes and hoisted my bag over my shoulder. We both leaned, _gently_, against the boot of her car, waiting. It was Monday morning and raining. I normally liked school – I certainly wasn't one of the students that groaned when they walked through the halls. School was hilarious. The dramas' of these kids were better than anything a Hollywood writer could come up with. I was currently an avid follower of the Brittany-Craig-Justine fiasco. But today I didn't have my Rose with me. She and Jasper had both needed to hunt before facing another human filled week. While Alice and I were not volunteering to go weeks without hunting like Edward, we were certainly getting better at handling our thirst. But a day without Rosalie held no desire and I was considering ditching at lunch.

I heard the familiar purr of an engine and looked over to the main road. Edward's Volvo flickered through the thicket and eventually came into view. I could hear Bella's heartbeat; confirmation that I didn't need to know she was riding with him today.

Alice grinned as the car entered the lot and parked perfectly in the empty space beside us.

Edward exited first, smiling at us both before walking about the passenger side, opening the door. Bella's familiar curls bobbed up and she turned, smiling at us also. She really was pretty; I had to give her that. While most students seemed washed out and messy under the constant rain, Bella managed to look wind tussled and vibrant. Of course that might have something to do with her holding Edward's hand. Edward who was giving me a weird look right now. _What? I wasn't checking her out. I was paying her a compliment!_

He shook his head but otherwise said nothing as he walked Bella around to us. Alice squealed and rushed forward, hugging Bella. "Morning!"

Bella laughed and returned the embrace. "Morning guys."

"Only seven hours and forty seven minutes." Alice grinned at Bella.

I looked at Edward. _What is she going on about now?_

"Alice is counting down the minutes until Bella gets her stitches taken out. Carlisle is removing them this afternoon." He explained.

Bella blushed but smiled. "I'm counting down too."

Alice laughed. "I'm thinking that once you're all un-stitched I should doll you up a bit and go celebrate." Bella lost her smile at that. "Don't worry Bella; it'll only hurt a teensy weensy bit. I promise."

Bella was looking a little pale all of a sudden. "I wasn't actually thinking about the possibility of pain until now."

Edward growled quietly, putting his arm around her waist. "Thank you Alice."

Her eyes widened in innocence. "What? I said it _wouldn't_ hurt"

"Much." Bella mumbled and Edward kissed her head.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the couple. Bella – who I knew had balls of steel - was afraid of some needles. And Edward, who was indestructible (unless I was involved), was putty in her hands. They suited each other well. I grinned.

I heard Edward growl again. "Hey Bella!" I looked over the other side of the car park and saw Newton next to his shabby car, waving like an idiot.

I looked back quick enough to see Bella blush. "Hey Mike."

"Hey Mike." Alice smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey Mike." I smiled sweetly at him too. He had the sense to look worried as he closed the door of his bomb.

"He's really rather terrified right now." Edward said quietly.

_Fantastic._ I crossed my arms across my chest, softly flexing my muscles just in case.

"You're all really awful." Bella smiled as she watched Mike walk towards the main building.

I nodded, chuckling. "You're right Bella. We really are monsters. You would be much better suited hanging out with Newton." She poked her tongue out at me and I laughed hysterically. No wonder Edward always hangs out with her, this girls priceless. Her human quirks were beyond entertaining. She was looking redder the longer I laughed.

Bella spoke through gritted teeth. "Despite Emmet, I really do prefer being here than over there."

"I prefer it as well." Edward said, kissing her forehead. We all heard her heartbeat amplify dramatically. I groaned. Their love was hard to handle without Rose around to show me some love too_. Rose..._ "Emmet." Edward hissed. I shrugged as the bell rung.

Bella sighed and we begun walking forward. She was one of the ones who didn't love school. I got the impression that she didn't mind the work; the thing that normal students hated the most. It was all of the attention that she received. She had given our family a run for our money when she started; turning heads wherever she went. I don't care what she says, Rosalie was most definitely jealous of all the male attention Bella got. And, while it wasn't as obvious as it was originally, it was still there.

I didn't need to be Edward to know that the better half of the male attendance harboured crushes or fantasies on Bella.

Funniest and most desperate of all was Newton. I took great delight in scaring him at every opportunity presented. Whenever he was within eyesight, I would glare at him without break. Jasper and Edward did it as well which only freaked him out more. Cullen men look out for their women. And their brothers' women.

Edward had told me last night that while Newton was far too petrified to talk to Bella at school, he always talked to her at work. And lately he had chosen the topic of the car accident to discuss. It was obviously making Bella uncomfortable; otherwise she wouldn't have mentioned it to Edward. Bella normally took the passes of her admirers awkwardly but with shy grace. It was totally to keep from infuriating Edward.

But I had first class with Newton. And I had big plans. He was so keen to see Bella's stitches? Well, I should give him a few of his own to admire.

"Emmet?" Alice yanked on my arm as we parted from the love doves.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She folded her arms. "Don't even think about it."

I opened my eyes wide deliberately. "What?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Nice try. I'm serious. Don't."

I sighed, she was always ruining my fun. But she was Bella's best friend, she had to know how Newton made Bella uncomfortable. "He's a little freak. Forget that he's trying to make a pass at Bella. _Edward's Bella_. But he knows how shy she is. And he's talking to her about her stitches – which really, is just weird-"

"Emmet." Alice interrupted. "You don't think I know? I have a dozen visions a week from Edward pushing his face into the wall. And a dozen from Newton thinking of ways to talk to her. I have enough trouble from that kid without you as well."

I could see the anger behind Alice's eyes. It must suck to have such a volatile family. But she looked pissed. "Alice..." I grinned. "Do you want to destroy Newton as well?"

She raised her eyebrows and we stood mobile as the last few students filtered around us. Her lips spread in a slow, demonic, scary smile. "Maybe."

I laughed. "That's my little sister."

She chuckled. "Of course I do. He's a little freak. Forget that he's trying to make a pass at Bella. _Edward's_ _Bella._ But he knows how shy she is. And he's talking to her about her stitches – which really, is just weird." She finished my rant with a sharp little exhale. I laughed at her impersonation. "But really. He's a little human who's only gonna be in our lives for a few more months. We're just going to have to suck it up."

I nodded. "And besides, if anyone's going to destroy him, Edward's got first dibs."

Alice rolled her eyes. "We're late. Go to class. And_ behave._"

"You sound like mum." I rolled my eyes. Alice started walking away to her English class. "Alice?" I called after her.

"The stitches are going to pinch but they won't hurt her. She'll be fine. I promised didn't I?" She smiled at me.

I nodded and walked into my Psyche class. Cullen men look out for their women. And their brothers' women.

**Naw cute Emmet. Kinda took a little inspiration from my very own over-protective, agro brother. Hehe. Would love some feedback. xx  
**


	4. AnPOV

**Hey everyone, I know this chapter is really short; I had zero sleep and I'm late for a party as is. But I didn't want to let you guys down. This one's Angela POV. **

**AnPOV**

I pulled my assignment out of its plastic covering and placed it next to my bag on the desk. The thing had kept me up slaving over my family computer until one this morning. I sighed and walked to the front of the class and placed it on the pile. The pile really wasn't that big; it looked like it had only two other assignments. I wondered who they belonged to as I walked back to my seat.

"Morning Angela" Bella greeted me from the seat opposite.

"Hey Bella" I guess she didn't get much sleep either; she looked as tired as I felt. But Bella carried it better. She was always pretty when she had a light blush on her cheeks. Her eyes darted back to the person next to her. Edward. I smiled at him as I sat down. He was always kind to me. "How did you go guys go with the assignment?"

Bella rolled her eyes. 'Edward finished his ages ago. I only did mine a few nights back."

I laughed. Edward always got perfect grades and looked well rested. He smiled at me. I smiled shyly back. "Of course."

"How about you Angela?" His voice reminded me of Clark Gable from _Gone With The Wind _somehow.

"I dunno. I'm really just happy that it's finished" I yawned. "I feel like I haven't seen you two in ages. What have you been up to lately?"

They shared a look. "Not much actually. Just hanging at home really" Bella smiled. "Eating popcorn."

"How was Charlie with the accident?" Charlie was the chief of the police and I'm sure he didn't take kindly to his only daughter being in a car crash.

Bella sighed. "He wasn't happy. But Edward's dad took good care of me so he was fine."

Edward was absentmindedly playing with one of her ringlets, a quiet smile on his lips. He looked a different person from the one last Saturday. He was so worried when he found us by the road and really upset when he realised Bella was hurt. Now he looked peaceful; a feat for a Tuesday morning. "How are the stitches going?" I asked. I felt awful that I hadn't realised how hurt she was. I just figured because she was up and walking and talking that she was fine. I was stupid. I should have checked.

Bella grinned at me. "Getting them out tonight."

I laughed. Bella hated those stitches. I actually think she hated everyone asking to see them. Not that you even really could behind her hair. She's always had beautiful hair. Edwards' smile grew and he looked over at me. "How are your parents in light of the crash?"

My parents were not happy. They were originally really hesitant to let me ride with my friends driving. They were worse when I got my own licence. Forks was always so wet and the roads were really slippery. When I told them about it I had cried a little. I think it freaked me out more than them. "They were upset. But I guess every parent would be if their kid was in an accident. It was so lucky that you came Edward. I didn't think there was even reception in the mountains."

"There's not. Bella texted me from Port Angeles asking if I wanted to meet her for dinner. I was planning on meeting you half way." Edward explained with a cool grace.

"Oh." That made sense. "But Bella you should have said something. We would have waited for Edward to arrive before we left."

She blushed. "I forgot."

Bella had seemed distracted all day Saturday actually. She was constantly checking her phone and really didn't seem that into shopping. But then she never did. Unlike Lauren who had taken us into every single shop. Really, I was just happy to get out of the house. And Bella had only come because I asked her to. I felt bad. She wouldn't have been in the car if it wasn't for me...

"The roads were very slippery everywhere that day actually" Edward frowned at Bella. "Emmet was almost in an accident himself. It's lucky that you girls had each other there in case anything worse had happened. But of course I'm glad that you were unharmed yourself Angela." He smiled graciously at me.

I felt the air leave my chest. "Er yeah. No problem." I sounded breathless. What was wrong with me?

The teacher called the class to attention then. He asked who had handed in the essay; shaking his head when only Edward, Bella, Justine and I raised our hands. He assigned extra reading to those who hadn't met the deadline.

"We should go out tonight and celebrate our lack of homework." I spoke quietly to Bella as I copied sentences from the board.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Movies?" Ben and I had wanted to go see _Prince of Persia_ for a while now. But that would mean the cinema in Port Angeles. I cringed. "Or would that be too weird?" Bella looked confused. "I mean, we would have to go into Port Angeles."

"Oh." Bella shook her head. "No that sounds like fun. I think Alice said something about wanting to go out tonight?" She looked over at Edward who nodded happily.

"Cool. Ben'll be stoked" I grinned. My boyfriend and I rarely agreed on movies but this one had Jake Gyllenhaal who I really liked in _The Day After Tomorrow._ Bella grinned at me and turned back to the board.

I really liked Bella. She was the sweetest person that I knew. She always asked me how Ben and I were doing, and about my little brothers. Her father was really nice too; our parents went to school together. Since she'd moved here our group seemed a lot friendlier – with the exception of Lauren. Lauren who really was rude but Bella had more class than to get involved with. Bella would never resort to the bitching and gossiping that she did.

And I was really happy that Bella had Edward. While Edward had always seemed aloof before; he really warmed up whenever Bella was around. He was always polite and kind. I understood that a lot of people didn't like him; girls because they'd been rejected by him and boys because they hated the competition.

But really there was no competition. No one could ever steal him away from her. I saw how he held her hand on the car ride back to Forks. How he kissed her like she was as the most delicate thing in the world. How his eyes never wandered from her. And I saw how she smiled whenever their eyes met. They suited each other well.

I glanced over at them, Bella scribbling quickly in her tiny writing; trying to keep up with our teacher. Edward was paced much more evenly, with a grin on his face. I wondered what he was smiling at but knew it must be Bella. I couldn't imagine what he would have done if Bella had been hurt worse than she was.

Being the superstitious person that I was, I quickly knocked on the wooden table, praying that I would never have to find out.

**I'm not sure how I did with Angela. It's not my favourite chapter. I'm getting a lot of Favourite Story Alerts but not many reviews : ( Would love some feedback or suggestions for future suggestions. .**


	5. APOV

**Wow. You guys are amazing. Thank you all for your reviews, particularly '****kittypuppy54****' and '****XxAlexisTheTwilightFreakxX****'. To help illustrate this chapter I used the wonderful Polyvore: '**_**polyvore. Com /cgi / profile?id= 1515875'**_** (no spaces). So this ones from everyone's favourite sister, Alice. xx **

**APOV**

"Well, does she look gorgeous or what?" Edward took his eyes off Bella for the first time to glance down at me, which I took as a thank you. I could tell he was debating whether or not to tell me '_she always looks beautiful" _but his attention was once again captured by Bella when she walked back over to us, smiling.

"Charlie says its fine so long as were careful." She handed the phone back to me.

"I told you he would be fine with it" I grinned. "Now Edward-" I turned to my brother to give him a serious look "-keep your hands away from Bella for a minute while I go get dressed and then we can go." The two looked eyes and I groaned. "Fine. You can touch her. Just don't ruin my hard work."

"Thank you for giving me permission to touch my own girlfriend Alice" Edward was still looking at Bella when he spoke but I knew he had enough sense not to ruin her hair or anything because he'd seen me mad.

I darted upstairs and pulled out my new Gucci boots. I hadn't had a chance to wear them yet and I knew that Lauren had been daydreaming over them for weeks. I had to admit, the girl had some taste. But while Bella may be above handling Lauren they way she should; I myself was looking forward to flaunting.

Besides, Lauren would have no opportunity to diss Bella tonight.

Edward had taken Bella out for a run to calm down a little after having her stitches removed. Apparently me mentioning the pain thing this morning wasn't so good an idea. Which is why I hadn't told her that my vision had changed. She'd worried all day about it and ended up having a few tears. If Edward thought he was upset about Bella crying, he obviously hadn't read _my _thoughts. I wanted to squish Laurens little head until it popped.

I sighed, pulling on my designer jeans. I really wanted this night; just Edward and Bella, Jasper and I. Of course I was happy to go out with Angela and Ben also but then Lauren, Jess, Mike and Tyler invited themselves along. Not that it mattered; we would probably be so wrapped up in each other we wouldn't notice.

But everyone would notice Bella. Because I had finally shined her up into the beauty she is destined to become. It hadn't taken me long; we only had two hours before the movie started. Just some moisturising and a light coat of foundation- her scar was still healing and needed to breathe. I worked on her natural look; some light blush and pretty lips. Her hair was my masterpiece; beautiful long ringlets that shimmered with the light. It was raining to I dressed her in jeans, boots and a jacket. I called it _'I'm casual but you know every guy is looking at me right now'. _

I chuckled as I pulled on a few bangles; dressing was always a calming process for me. I loved creating new looks and accessorising them. I pulled on the jacket Jasper had taken me to Paris for. I smiled._ Jasper. _He was meeting us at Port Angeles. I always wanted to dress up for him. He was my own personal Rock Star and I loved being a little starlet for him.

Tonight was a chance to unwind. I had been upset all weekend.

If only I had seen the accident just before they got in the car. Then I could have called Bella and told her not to get in the car. But no, my stupid mind had only shown me the accident minutes before; giving me no time to save her. And then, minutes later, I received a worse vision. This one was of the actual crash; I'd watched in silent horror as Bella's' fragile body slammed against hard metal. As she was thrown about without the help from the flimsy seat belt. I winced as her head cracked against the class; her skin ripping open and bruising.

I snapped a hair pin in place and glared at my reflection. Some physic I was. My best friend got hurt and I, the one person with the ability to prevent that, was inept.

I saw Lauren being harsh with her. I knew she would ask Bella about Edward. And I knew how uncomfortable Bella would be. But I didn't tell Edward because we all knew he needed to hunt. If I had told him about Lauren being nosy he would have stopped Bella from going. And she wouldn't have been hurt. Augh.

But Edward really needed to hunt. He was starving himself. Deliberately enhancing the pain we all felt. He was torturing himself. And I hated to watch that.

He and I had always been close; the obligations and curse of physic ability drawing us together. He was the only one who understood what it was to see something that was bad, imminent and doing nothing. Of course whenever I walked past a human on the street and saw their future – hit by a car, divorce, cancer – I wanted to tell them and help them. Edward had it too; like seeing a cheater plan their next rendezvous or plot a theft. We were both so in tune to the evils of the world and unable to stop them for fear of uncovering our family's secrets.

That was why I was so glad he'd found Bella. I always had Jasper to hold me during my visions, to talk me through the bad ones. And while Edward had me to a point, he didn't have anyone to hold him and kiss away that frown he wore too often.

Which is why I had to keep better watch on Bella's future. She was my best friend; she loved me for my craziness not in spite of it. But she was also Edward's mate and therapy. He was working through so many if his issues for her and with her. If the accident had been worse and I hadn't predicted it in time... I shuddered.

"Alice!" Bella laughed from downstairs. "If you don't hurry up we're going to be late. Didn't you want to show off a little before the movie?" I smiled, grabbing my bag and rushing down the stairs. She was right, I wanted to get to the cinema and see Jasper. Bella was sitting next to Edward on the piano stool and looked up when she saw me. "Wow."

I did a little spin. "What do you think?"

"Alice" Bella smiled at me in that warm way that made me realise why Edward was always trying to make her smile. "Alice you look beautiful."

I grinned. "Edward?"

"Very beautiful." He agreed.

Bella stood up and linked arms with me as we walked to the garage. Edward grabbed his keys and was right behind us. "You ruined your own plan though; you're a little more ostentatious than Bella."

She laughed. "No one is even going to glance my way with you in the room."

"Oh and you seem so upset by that." I laughed.

"_I'm_ not." Edward grinned, opening the doors for both of us. "But Jasper might not like the attention."

I shrugged. "He knows he has my heart."

Bella grinned at me and climbed into the front passenger seat. Edward was sitting next to her and starting the engine a second later. "Yeah there's just something about Cullen men that makes them so lovable."

Edward flashed her that crooked smile he has and I heard her heart rate increase. "You should really watch the road." She sounded breathless. I shook my head; Bella and her safe driving. But she had just been in an accident... Surely she knew that Edward could never get into an accident? His driving was better than any Nazcar winner. And – though she might not realise – he was always cautious whenever he drove with her. But would I be able to predict any danger? What if she slipped in the car park and I didn't see it and she got hurt and –

"Don't worry Bella. You have two people here who love you and who will do anything to protect you." Edward spoke and quickly looked in his windscreen back at me and winked.

My brother had faith in me. And I had to be the optimist because worrying really was his job. I smiled at him. Yes, we would both protect her. _I won't let another accident slip through the cracks again Edward. I promise._

He spoke quietly so Bella wouldn't hear. "I know Alice. Thank you."

**I love Alice. This is slowly turning into a story when it was only originally intended to be a series of one-shots from a few different POVs. But I'm liking the direction and you guys seem to be too : ) don't forget to check out my Polyvore account for Alice's' gorgeous outfit. I LOVE the jacket I found for her. Love, me.**


	6. CPOV

**Thank you for my reviews, especially you '****Amylove210****' – If I could send you one of those beautiful jackets as thanks I would : P So this chapters been coming for a long time and I've been putting it off because everyone wants it – gah. Here goes... Carlisle.**

**CPOV**

I paused on the door step when I heard the familiar purr of Edward's car. So the kids were home. I checked my watch; 11:03. It was late for Bella, especially with a school day tomorrow. I wondered what Charlie had been told... I waited as the car pulled up, Alice waving from the passenger seat next to Jasper who was driving.

The doors opened and the two walked up to greet me. "Hey dad." Alice threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Good evening Alice." I chuckled. She came up to my chin for a change and I looked down; spotting the boots she bought a while back. She was also wearing her 'Jasper Jacket'. Jasper had ordered it right off the runway and taken Alice to Paris to collect it; stopping off for a little romantic getaway along the way. Of course Alice had seen it all coming but she was always smiling when she wore it. "You look very beautiful." I complimented her.

"Thanks." She grinned, entwining her arm with her husband's. Jasper merely grinned.

The sound of another door closing had us all looking back towards the Volvo. Edward was cradling a sleeping Bella protectively. Her arms were possessively held around his neck despite her slumber. Edward glanced down at Bella to make sure the noise hadn't disturbed her and grinned at the sight. She pouted her lips a little and then her features relaxed. He looked up at all of us watching him and smiled. "Big night?" I asked.

He nodded, walking up the steps. "She started closing her eyes half way through the movie."

"She didn't last five minutes into the drive." Jasper looked down at Bella.

"And of course Edward asked Jasper to drive so we could switch and he could be in the back seat with her." Alice ran her hand gently through Bella's hair. "She still looks good though."

I chuckled. "Yes. Our sleeping beauty. What's happening with Charlie?"

"Called him from the car. Said we were running a little late but she'd be home safe and sound before eleven thirty." I opened the door and we all filed in. "I was going to get her to change back into her clothes from school but..." We all looked back at the sleeping human in Edward's arms. Sleeping was still a fascinating novelty for us and no one wanted to wake her. "Maybe I'll just pack them in her bag."

Alice waited for Edward to nod before she raced up the stairs. She returned with Bella's bulging school bag. Edward soundlessly took it in his hand, keeping Bella's body pressed against his own. He sighed, "She wanted to see Esme. " I grinned. The two had a relationship Esme had always fantasised of. While Esme undoubtedly loved all of our children; they were truly all grown. She now had someone to mother, take care of and fuss over. She cooked for Bella; I often came home to her pouring over cook books; debating what she would like. Bella would talk to her and ask her for advice too. She missed her own mother terribly but Renee had never been a true maternal figure. I could tell Bella loved having Esme around as well.

"Bella can come by tomorrow and see her." I sighed. Esme was out hunting but would be home within minutes. She would hate to miss her newest daughter but Bella really needed to get back to Charlie.

"She'll love that." Edward smiled at me.

"Bye Edward!" Alice walked forward and kissed Bella's forehead. "Sweet dreams Bella." She whispered.

We all waved as Edward exited, Bella and her bag in tow. Jasper and Alice ran up to their room a second later and I walked into my office, wasting time until my wife returned.

I smiled at the sound of and Bella's voice, thick with sleep, "Edward what are you doing?"

"You need to let go, just for a minute Bella. I need to get you home." Edward's quiet voice answered and a seatbelt clicked.

I listened in until the sound of the engine until it faded into the background. I looked over at the lounge I had beneath one of my book cases where Bella had laid this afternoon.

She had been so eager to have the stitches removed but turned suddenly hesitant when the time came. Her breathing had increased though she tried to disguise it.

"_You don't have anything to worry about Bella." I'd reassured her._

"_I know." But still her pulse raced._

_Edward quietly sat next her; one hand on her knee, the other rubbing circles on her back. "Bella, Carlisle has been doing this since before you were born."_

_She smiled and nodded that she was ready. I tried to look unimposing as I approached her with a needle. But, being Bella, she noticed. "Whoa. No one said anything about more needles."_

_I used a low, soothing voice. "It's just to numb the pain."_

"_But I've had stitches taken out before and I didn't have to have a needle." She looked desperate._

"_These stitches are in your head, love. It's just to prevent any discomfort you may have." Edward tried to make her look at him; he seemed to have an amazing ability to soothe Bella. It just wasn't working today. _

"_A needle is fairly discomforting." She mumbled and then blushed unexpectedly and violently. "I'm sorry. I'm being a baby. It's ok Carlisle, just- do it quickly?" Bella looked up at me with her deep eyes, begging. _

_I nodded and Edward gently laid her back on the couch, kneeling by the other side. I quickly lent forward, feeling her body brace itself. Poor Bella, she really didn't deserve any of this misery. The needle pierced through her delicate skin easily and I injected the clear liquid. "All done Bella." I assured her._

"_Bella – what's wrong?" Edward had detected the change in her before I had; all colour had left her cheeks and her eyes were tightly closed. _

"_Headache." She whispered._

_Edward's head snapped up, looking at me. "Bella, are you stressed or anxious at all?" I asked._

"_She was worrying all day." Edward frowned down at her. _

"Ow._ This _really _hurts." Bella's hands reached up, gripping her head. _

"_Bella, the medication will take effect in just a minute. You need to breathe." I instructed her and Edward wrapped his hands on her cheeks._

_He lent forward, "Bella. Breathe." He took a deep breath himself and I wondered at him; surely the close proximity must be torture for him, even after all this time?_

_She whimpered quietly but took a slow breath to match his. He continued to coach her and they took a series of deep breaths in unison. _

_Slowly her grip relaxed and she opened her eyes. I heard a low groan from Edward when a tear spilled over and ran down her cheek. His thumb rubbed over it. She blinked and another few tears escaped. Bella took another deep breath. "Sorry."_

"_Don't be." He whispered and kissed her lips._

_Then Edward looked up at me; it was time for the doctor to step in. I worked quickly; the familiarity of the rituals making it effortless. Still, I took extra care for my daughter while Edward held her hand. The stitches came out easily; leaving tiny marks as evidence of their presence. They would heal in a day or so. No scar._

"_All done Bella." I told her once I packed up the instruments, lest to upset her again. _

_She smiled up at me. "Thank you Carlisle. I didn't feel anything. I mean, not after..." She blushed sheepishly._

"_Let's hope I won't have to do this again anytime soon." I winked down at her. "Why doesn't Edward take you out for a little air?" She grinned at the suggestion and I helped her stand. _Careful Edward, she's still a little unstable_, I told him. He nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist. They closed the door on their way out, holding on to each other tightly._

I grinned at the memory. I had visited a dozen patients today but helping all of them hadn't brought me the same satisfaction that helping Bella had. It was for Edward of course – to keep him sane. But it was also for Bella. The human girl who had become a welcome member of my family. Sweet and brave even when I had given her a needle.

I frowned at the recollection of Edward bringing her into the hospital; unconscious and bleeding. There were too many similar memories of her being hurt. And of Edward destroying himself over it.

I pushed them away. There were plenty of wonderful, loving memories of the couple to replace them.

My family was finally complete.

And my wife was finally home; I could hear her familiar steps running just mere miles away. I busted open my door and rushed through the house; running outside to meet her half way.

**Phew. Poor Bella in this chapter: taken from my own experiences. It's actually good**_** NOT**_** advisable to freak out when a doctor is jabbing some massive needle into you but then we can't always be calm. And we can't always have Edward and Carlisle there to take care of us can we? Love, me. **


	7. EsPOV

**Hey everyone, I hope you all liked Carlisle's POV and now here is Esme's. **

I turned at the sound of laughter. Edward and Bella. I walked towards the window, drying my hands on a dishcloth as I went. Bella was standing in the driveway, giggling and looking about. Edward was running at vampire speed around her. Every few seconds he would run forward and kiss her in a different place; her hand, her neck, her cheek, her forehead. Bella would gasp when she felt the cool contact of his lips, turning to face him. But he would step out of her reach and begin again. I beamed as I saw his grin.

My son was finally happy again. I had gone nearly a century without seeing him happy but this past week had dragged on. Edward had his Bella but I had clearly felt the undercurrent of anxiety running through him since Saturday. He would never be happy unless Bella was safe. Of course he would smile and laugh with her but the relief he felt when her stitches were finally removed and she was given the all clear was palpable.

Carlisle had taken the stitches out yesterday afternoon. My husband told me how uneasy Bella was and how Edward had comforted her. Of course he had. He was physically incapable of simply standing by when she was in distress.

Carlisle had told me of how the remarkable connection the two shared had made another appearance. The two belonged together; that was obvious. And they loved each other madly. But there were moments where the rest of us could witness that mystical bond they shared. Whenever Edward moved, Bella would move in accord, matching his movements. Or how Edward could sense before the rest of us when Bella was about to fall; his head would snap up and his eyes darted to Bella before she even begun to tilt. I knew these moments probably weren't rare but the couple were private and it was still a novelty for my family.

"Edward!" Bella yelled in frustration, pouting.

He chuckled and raced up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yes?"

She jumped a little but then relaxed back into him. "Hey."

"Hello." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "It's raining."

"Mmm." Bella sighed, her own arms resting over his.

"Come on, let's get you inside." He quickly picked her up, cradling her and ran out of sight. I wondered as Bella's heartbeat remained fairly steady despite the impossibly fast movement. _So trusting._

I looked towards the door as the couple ran in. "Esme!" Bella smiled, blushing at her current position. Edward let her down gently and she rushed forward, embracing me. I was caressed by a wave of warmth from her body. Her little arms held me tightly and I felt her fragile bones beneath her flesh. How Edward could simply pick her up and carry her about was a feat in itself.

"Good afternoon dear." I smiled down at my youngest daughter. "It's so good to see you." _It's so good to see you up and smiling_. I glanced over to Edward who merely smiled; undisturbed by my reference to the accident. "I was just making you some scones."

Bella grinned and I led her back to the kitchen bench where I had the dough kneaded and rested for twelve minutes as the recipe said. "Wow." She said examining it.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The white glob looked like the picture from the internet. I had followed the instructions carefully and had driven to Port Angeles to get Free Range Eggs because Bella always used them. But, clearly I was missing something. I frowned.

"Nothing." She assured me with a smile. "It's just...big."

Relief washed through me as Edward chuckled. "The recipe said you could feed sixteen people off it." I said proudly.

Bella looked daunted and then glared at Edward. He came forward, leaning over the opposite side of the counter. "Don't worry; I'm not going to make you eat all of it."

Oh. That's right. Bella for some reason was watching what she ate. It was ridiculous of course; she had a beautiful body, very slim. I was completely on Edward's side; agreeing that she needed to eat more. I smiled at her. "I thought whatever was left over I could drop off at Carlisle's office. Doctors and nurses need sugars to keep their strength up too. Would you like to help me?"

Bella nodded eagerly and I flittered forward, placing an apron around her neck. She tied it at the back. "So what's next? Just moulding them to shape?"

I nodded. Bella was an experienced cook. Of course she knew how to make scones. Edward watched eagerly from a stool opposite the counter as Bella and I rolled bits of the heap into small, round balls. We worked in comfortable silence, broken sporadically by chatter.

"How was the movie last night?" I asked them both.

Bella blushed. "It was good. I was a bit tired though. Edward was generous enough to let me rest against his shoulder."

Edward grinned and I chuckled. _I'll bet you were_. "Did everyone else enjoy the movie?"

Bella looked up to Edward. He nodded, "They all seemed to enjoy it. Alice and Jasper had a fun time creating their own commentary."

I chuckled. Our family had a habit of critiquing the films we watched. Jasper particularly enjoyed watching battle scenes and remarking on their implausibility. On family movie nights we all normally ended up talking over the actors; laughing. We hadn't had a movie night with Bella in a while though. I could make her cookies or a hot chocolate...

"Is this your own recipe?" Bella asked, breaking my thought process.

I shook my head. "No. I searched for it on the internet, I hope that's ok?"

"It looks delicious." She assured me.

"Do you have your own scone recipe?" I was curious; humans always said homemade was best. I wondered if original recipes were better too.

Bella nodded, sculpting the dough easily. "My grandmothers. It's pretty good but she used sultanas." I nodded, I'd heard of that. Bella plopped her ball down on the baking paper and looked up at me shyly. "I have a book of old family recipes if you wanted to have a look?" With her question, I felt a wave of love and pride engulf me; it was as though Jasper was in the room. Love for this beautiful girl and pride that I should be so trusted and privileged to look over her family's recipes. "We could make something else together..." Bella trailed off, looking uncertain.

I felt an odd feeling all of a sudden. A lost memory tugging at the corner of my mind. An emotion I had long since forgotten. What was it?... Oh. _Tears. _I felt as though I should have tears in my eyes, warm and wet, to spill over and down my cheeks. Tears of happiness. Edward had once said that Bella brought out the human traits in him. It seemed she was doing it for me as well. I glanced at Edward who was watching me tenderly; he understood what a strange concept it was to know you should have tears but be without.

"I would love to my dear."Bella looked up at the surge of emotion evident in my voice. Her eyes rounded as she looked at my face. She smiled softly and took a hesitant step forward. I reached and held her closely. I rested my cheek against her heavy hair; breathing in her scent. Not the scent of her blood but the scent of Bella. She smelt of the dough, strawberries, and a little of Edward. I smiled and released her.

She laughed lightly. "I'll bring it around tomorrow."

I nodded and picked up the tray; placing it inside the oven that was set at 200 degrees exactly. I put the timer on for fifteen minutes and turned back around. Bella was washing her hands absentmindedly, unaware that my son was gazing at her like she was the reason to live. For him, she was.

I quietly rinsed out the bowl as Bella went around and sat in Edward's lap. They both let out a sigh at the same time. Their remarkable bond present again. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek happily.

"Did you two have anything planned for the evening?" I hoped Bella would stay, I could make her dinner.

Bella sighed, "No. Charlie's been a little upset since last Saturday and me coming home late all the time..."

I frowned. "I hope we aren't upsetting Charlie by having you stay over."

She shook her head quickly, "No, no. I just think I should get home a little earlier tonight."

I nodded. I had arrived home from hunting last night at eleven seventeen and she had only just left to return home. That was late for a teenager on a Monday night.

It was more than understandable that Charlie was worried about Bella. The poor thing did seem to attract danger like a magnate.

That she had been in a car accident the _one_ day Edward wasn't by her side-. I shook my head to dispel images of her fragile body being thrown about in a crash. I knew exactly what Charlie had felt: being told his daughter was in a car accident. Alice had told me when Edward had run from the house without warning. And, even with all of the abilities that my kind has, I was unable to protect my daughter from that.

But Edward had. He had found her and protected her. I watched as Edward squeezed Bella teasingly, nuzzling her neck. She giggled and ran her hands through his hair.

The tiny seven marks above her forehead were only visible due to my extra sight. She was still intact, still perfect.

I smiled at them. "Now Bella, would you like strawberry jam and fresh cream with your scones?"

**I'm thinking this story doesn't have much left but I really would love to continue it so please review with any POV's you want to read – I'm running out of ideas! **


	8. LPOV

**Well I had a fun night. Hospital. Dying (I'm being melodramatic so don't freak). Yuck. But I'm ok and back home. But I'm really tired so here's a short chapter. **

I sighed dramatically as Jess slammed the door of my car. Maybe she would take the hint that today was the day for her to ask someone else for a ride to school. Because I was the one who'd actually crashed her car it was my responsibility to drive her to and from school, and anywhere else she needed to go. Maybe if Jess had a job she could buy another car. But no, she chose to scab off everyone who was ever nice to her.

The only thing that actually got me out of bed this morning was the fact that the sun was shining. Which meant I could wear my new skirt. I had to pair it with some tights because the weather still sucked but still.

"You really do look good today Lauren." Jess complimented me.

I nodded. _Suck up_. What else did she want from me now?

We walked up and into our first class. I knew better than to look for any of the Cullen's in the corridor; they were off hiking due to the warm weather. But Bella would still be here. And today was my chance to get the attention away from the cripple on onto my legs.

"Morning Mike." I smiled at the boy sitting in the seat next to mine. Not my Dream Boy but it would make Jess upset.

"Hey." He looked obviously down at my legs. "Um, nice skirt."

"Isn't it?" I ran my hand over the material and sat.

"A little cold though maybe?" He asked.

"The sun's up isn't it?" I grinned at him, daring him to object. He just shrugged and pulled out his book. Great, now Mike was getting me in a bad mood. "What's wrong with you?" I snapped.

His eyes darted up at the tone of my voice and he had the sense to gulp nervously. "Nothing."

"I would have thought you'd be in a good mood today what with Cullen out of the picture." Jess looked at him for the first time in a week. She was still pissed with the latest round of rumours concerning Mikes' obsession with Bella. She was ignorant if she didn't realise Mike's little crush wasn't a fluctuating craze.

His eyes dropped down back to his book, pouting pathetically. "Bella's out too. Must be hiking with his family."

So Bella had decided to ditch to be with Edward. Not really a surprise. She melted into nothing whenever he wasn't around. Really, I was thankful to not have to watch her pining all day. Didn't she realize how unattractive it was? To get a guy you had to be coy and mysterious. Edward could never be left guessing with Bella, she was far from mystifying.

The teacher started the class by asking for our homework; something I actually had done. My Wednesday night was far from exciting; I had no other options and ended up studying.

My parents must think that the car accident had given me a new take on life. Giving lifts to friends. Studying. Dad had given me twenty dollars this morning, telling me to '_keep up the good work'_. The money went into my little pink pig which was my alcohol stash. Maybe it was worth keeping up this Good Girl act. Maybe Bella was quicker than she looked? I shook my head. No. Charlie was the head of the police; there was no way she could be able to sneak about behind his back.

I smiled broadly at Mr. James as he took my notes. No point in writing off the sweet act just yet. Bella may not be able to pull off a charade but I could.

xx

Next class was Spanish; my only class with Edward without Bella. I sighed, sitting down in the back row. The teacher called out the role and repeated Edward's name when no answer came. I sighed, "He's out today." Honestly, her mind was too full of salsa and nachos to remember anything. Eric turned and raised his eyebrows when I explained Edward's absence. "What?" I asked.

"How do you know where Edward is?"

I rolled me eyes. "Because he's never in on sunny days." Hmm seems like I was the only one who notices anything in this school. He nodded, looking unassured and turned back to his verb charts.

The rumours about me and Edward had long since gotten dull. Not that I wasn't flattered that the school was talking about the possibility of him and I. The possibility_ did_ make my heart flutter.

But... something about the way he looked at me last week...

He was sitting with Bella on a table alone. The two looked pretty comfortable but I kept feeling his eyes on me. I smiled every time it happened. He was so unbelievably good looking. Better than Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp because they were _way _too old to ever really be lust worthy. I felt a thrill run through my body; our bodies had a connection, I knew. But then I finally decided to look up; I had debated between a smile or a wink and decided I would lick my lips. Get it all out there that I would let me ravish me. But Edward wasn't smiling at me. He was glaring. And his _teeth_-

I shuddered.

His teeth, which I could see through his lightly parted mouth, were a weird tinge of white...

Augh. I shuddered again.

I prided myself on dental hygiene. It showed that a person took care of themselves. And a good smile was something essential for me to even begun thinking about a relationship with a guy. I had been unable to get the image of Edward; his cold look and those strange whites out of my head all night.

I think it even made an appearance in this nightmare I had; I woke up sweating from it. I hated having nightmares; I was simply exhausted the next day and couldn't even get out of bed for school.

I had dug up photos that Angela had doubled and given to all of us after prom. All of the photos with Edward also had Bella too. They were taken without the couples' notice because Bella had photography issues. I shuffled through the pile until I found one of Edward smiling. He was grinning down at Bella, actually. Even the image of the boy took my breath away. I traced my fingers over his face; his teeth were pearly perfect white. No weird tinge.

It must just have been the crappy lighting in the cafeteria. Public Schools. Whatever.

But that didn't mean the image stopped springing to my mind whenever I turned off the lights.

Don't get me wrong, if Edward dumped Swan and came running to me, I would welcome him with open arms. I'm sure I could think of a few things to do with him in the dark that would sidetrack me.

Or even the image of Edward, that grey t-shirt clinging to his biceps in the rain was enough to absorb my mind away from teeth or 'dientes' as the Spanish say. Honestly, I don't know if I hit my head or what but I was swooning big time. Of course Bella had already gone and sat in the front seat so I spent the ride trying desperately trying to get a good look at Edward's sculpted body from the back seat. Yummy.

"Lauren," My teacher called out to me, "por favour digame qué dia de la semana es hoy?"

Shit. "Err..." I could feel everyone's eyes on my but not in a good way. "I...don't know señorita."

My teacher shook her head. I could tell she wanted me to spend my Thursday night studying Spanish. Err. No gracias.

I'm sure Bella sucked at Spanish too. In forks you were lucky to get a tutor for maths. It wasn't like there was some mad Spanish speaker out there who was willing to tutor Bella. I chuckled. Yeah right.

**Hola! My Spanish really sucks so sorry if that made no sense to the Spanish speakers out there. Anyways, unless any one has any certain requests, I'm thinking two more chapters; Charlie and Bella. Let me know. Love, me. **


	9. ChPOV

**Charlie POV.**

I tried to reduce the sound my keys made as the jingled noisily on their chain; loud in the quiet of night. I cringed. It was piercing. The red light from the oven illuminated my way through the kitchen, blinking; 12.03. 12.03. 12.03. 12.04

I immediately felt guilty. I had not so subtly told Bella that I was uncomfortable with her returning late all nights of the week. And here I was, sneaking about my own home at midnight.

But, of course, Bella wouldn't mind. She was calm and understanding. Not like Renee. I chuckled. I would return home to twenty questions whenever I arrived back past nine with her. But not with Bella. She would be only sympathetic when I explained that Tony had come down with a bad case of gastro and needed someone to cover for him.

I tiptoed towards into the kitchen, in search of something simple and quiet for my dinner. The light from the fridge made me squint at the sudden change. Once my sight had adjusted I saw a plate, covered in tinfoil on the top shelf. She had made me dinner. I smiled, pulling it out onto the bench.

It sure was easy to lives with Bells. I pulled back the cover to steak and potatoes, with a side of greens. I decided to eat it cold and grabbed a knife and fork; on my way to the lounge room.

I taped the game from yesterday and switched it on, the volume down low. I chewed contently; the cold brought out the flavouring in the meat.

xx

As I tiptoed back to the kitchen; placing my plate in the sink, I cringed yet again at the sudden sound in the stark of the night. But then I heard another sound.

I froze. It was from upstairs.

A sigh? A yawn? A murmur?

It sure sounded like Bella. What was she doing?

My body tensed. No. She wouldn't dare. Not my Bella.

I knew that she was more sensible than that. Bella wouldn't let a guy pressure her into anything. She wouldn't ever do anything. Especially not in my own house.

But that tingly part of my brain was in overdrive. Her and Edward were pretty intense. I often caught the familiar look of lust in that boys eyes when he dropped her off from school.

I crept up the stairs, stumbling twice and holding my breath; waiting for another noise. Any indication of fright or flight. But the house was silent around my echoing footsteps.

Her door creaked as I cracked it open. The night was uncharacteristically clear and the moon illuminated her room eerily.

My eyes adjusted quickly and I took in the sleeping form of my daughter in her bed. Alone. Her hair was tossed wildly across her pillow; making her skin seem extra pale. She held her hands to her chest, like a child. A let out a long breath. My baby girl was still my baby girl.

I scanned her room; her books and shoes scattering the floor sporadically. Her school bag slumped against her desk, sheets piled up next to her computer. No sign of the boy.

My eyes went back to Bella's sleeping body. She was wrapped tightly in an old quilt; it was cold tonight. I shivered myself suddenly. I should be in bed. Not checking up on Bella who is almost a grown woman and far more mature than I was at her age.

As I was closing the door I heard it again. A low sigh. It was Bella. I knew she talked in her sleep. It was nothing new. I closed the door.

As I slipped into my own bed, I wondered at how peaceful she looked; snuggled into her sheets. I ran a hand over my face, fighting slumber. It was a wonder she didn't wake up when the door creaked. She used to be a light sleeper. Oh God. I could only imagine her fury if she'd seen my checking up on her. _No trust_, she'd say. _No privacy. I'm not a child anymore Charlie._ I chuckled.

But it was a wonder she was sleeping so well. I had truely expected nightmares after the crash. Normally she'd have nightmares whenever anything traumatic or upsetting happened. I know I had nightmares about it.

My baby girl being thrown about in the back seat of Stanley's car.

But Dr Cullen took care of her. That was one of the things I was thankful for. He took care of her as his own. Made her feel safe and comfortable, even around the medical equipment.

I knew I wasn't being fair. I was thankful for Edward too. He had found them all; stranded by the side of the road. Suppose he hadn't? Four teenage girls marooned and vulnerable? I shuddered. Bella was beautiful. And he had gotten her to the hospital. I would have had a hard time accomplishing that, even if she was bleeding.

I had to admit it, Edward was good for her.

I sighed. He just had to prove, each and every day, that he was good for her. Good to her. Good enough for her. Or he would have me to answer to.

I rolled over. It was late. Bella would reprimand me about staying awake late and my work hours in the morning if I looked too tired. My Bells, taking care of me. She needs to sit back and let someone take care of her. I chuckled sleepily. Good luck to the guy who tried. He'd have to be bloody persistent.

**Wow guys, I'm sorry. I just got back from a late viewing of Eclipse (OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG) and I am falling asleep at the keyboard here. Due to popular request, I will be doing a chapter for Rosalie and Bella and then a final one of Edward again. Night. xx**


	10. RPOV

**Hey everyone. Sorry again for the short chapter last night but here's one that heaps of people have been asking for; Rosalie. Dedicated to '****looneybaloony****'. **

**RPOV**

_Edward, you really are taking this to a whole new level. _I scowled at my brother who was pretending that he suddenly couldn't hear me. _Edward! Edward! _Edward_!_

"What is it Rosalie?" He hissed at me.

I scoffed. _You are going insane. Seriously, this girl is dangerous to your mental health. Not that it was in that great a condition to begin with._

He rolled his eyes, and held out a wrench. "The only thing that is currently driving me insane is you."

_That and the possibility of Bella dying in a metallic twist right_? I saw him cringe in the darkness. And then he looked broken. Desperate. Depressed. Ancient. So I took the wrench and together we silently cracked open the hood of Bella's car.

Edward, for all I loved to dismiss him, really was good at cars and engines. He'd had decades of theory and practical under his belt. And I knew he had spent an hour – _really _more time than any of us would need – looking over her car already. Checking the car back to front for any signs of malfunction or danger.

But I examined her engine diligently, just in case. _Edward, it looks fine._

"I don't need 'fine'. Bella doesn't need 'fine'." He answered.

_No. She needs a bullet proof vest and a distress whistle_, I thought wryly.

He chuckled unexpectedly. "Yes she does. But can you imagine her face if I forced that on her?"

Then it was my turn to laugh. Well, the image was hilarious. One thing Bella did well was facial expressions.

It was just past two on a Friday morning on Bella's quiet street. Her truck was parked across her front lawn, which was more sludge than grass. Edward had been trying to get me to help him since last Sunday. He wanted me to look over her truck and make sure everything was in order. And then we were going to install some new airbags. We had to work under the cover of darkness because Bella didn't want Edward touching her truck. Apparently she was suspicious that he was going to sabotage it and force her into a newer model.

We worked in silence; unbroken by any humans. They were all asleep and Edward was on mind lookout just in case. I glanced up quickly to Bella's front door. _Doesn't she hate sleeping without you?_

"Yes." He said quietly.

_And you're sure she won't come looking for you? _

"Yes." He sighed. "If she wakes up, she'll be upset but she won't call or anything. She will believe I left her to go hunting."

_And what does she think about that? You leaving unexpectedly to hunt down fuzzy lil animals?_ He gave me a funny look. _What? Most girls would have an issue with their boyfriends killing Bambi on a fortnightly basis._

"Bella is not most girls." He glanced up at the house himself and I returned to checking her oil. "I don't know what she thinks. It has never seemed to bother her. She is unnaturally calm."

I shrugged_. I would go running from the pudding things she eats. But you don't. You don't care. You know that she has to eat that _stuff_-_ I shuddered delicately – _and you just forget about your natural inhibitions about human food. Maybe it's the same thing for her._

Edward paused from unwrapping the new airbags. "I had never considered it from that angle before."

I glimpsed over my shoulder at him. _Do you care about her eating human food?_

"Of course not." He frowned.

_Because it's natural. She needs to do it to survive. The same way you need to hunt. _I shrugged._ Of course that's just one theory on that messed up relationship you have going._ I straightened up, wiping the oil from my hands on a towel. _Her engine is good. In perfect condition rather. I updated a few of her gages with ones from the '03 model. I modified them to fit her truck especially. Her oil and water are perfect. But all precautionary. It's a hunk of junk but the engines not awful actually. _

He nodded, holding up the bags. "Ready for these?"

I nodded, tucking a wisp of hair back into my braid. We silently climbed into the boot, uncracking the dashboard and begun removing the old bags. They were pretty much deflated. It actually probably was a good idea to replace them_. How is the car she crashed in?_

Edward frowned, working quickly. "The left side was crushed completely. No use."

I nodded. Sounds about right. No little scuffle for Bella, it had to be an all out crash. Edward glared sharply at me. _Sorry. But you have to admit, when she does danger, she does it properly._ He returned to his work; overtaking me and fitting the new bag into place easily. _Who was driving?_

"Lauren." He growled.

I knew Lauren. The little girl who thought she was a princess when she was really little more than a prostitute. I had accidently heard more than one of her conquests in her car at lunchtimes. Tasteless. Tacky. Cheap. And I hadn't missed the looks she had given Emmet, Edward, Jasper and even Carlisle. Let her try, I smiled cruelly. We'll see who comes out on top.

And I hadn't missed the looks she gave Bella, Alice and myself. Jealousy. I was used to that. But aggression. The desire in her eyes burnt for our demise. _She didn't crash on purpose did she?_

"No." His voice was black. "Even she's not that stupid." The sound of his voice left it evident that if there was the slightest inkling of a possibility that Lauren had tried to cause Bella bodily harm, she would have been annihilated by now.

I nodded. Stupid, but perhaps she has some sense of self protection. I fitted the driver's side air bag into the consol and we clicked the dashboard back into place. It looked good as new; undisturbed, unaltered. _Would she be mad if she found out what we've done?_

Edward shook his head, a small queasy smile on his lips. "Truly, I do not know. She is always surprising me. I cannot ever predict her."

_Must be nice,_ I caressed the old fashioned steering wheel. _Different. For you, I mean._

He nodded. "It is. Nice, I mean."

"Edward." I heard Bella speak.

_I thought you said she wouldn't call you._

"She's not." Edward's body was already turning, getting out of the car. I followed.

"Edward, where are you?" She said again but softer.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. Edward's eyes were already darting to the house, his body tensing. "She's sleep talking."

_Oh._ I locked the truck. _She calls out to you?_

He held out his hand, and I dropped the keys into them. "She...senses that I'm not there."

She senses that he's not there. _Ok, you're relationship just went up another load of crazy._

He smiled at me. "Thank you Rose. I really appreciate your help."

I nod. _Yeah well. I just don't want our family to be left in the lurch again. After all we've gone through, I'd hate for a truck to end it all now._

We both heard Bella whimper and we both saw how Edward's body reacted.

_Go._ I smiled. _She's waiting for you._

Edward grinned. "And Emmet will be waiting for you."

_Gee thanks Alice. I'm serious. She might start sleep walking and try and find you soon._

He chuckled and darted off, around the back of her house. I heard him climbing the tree and then his landing on soft floorboards.

I picked up the wrapping that was left over, and the few tools we'd brought. I looked back at the house, hearing Edward murmuring things to a sleeping Bella. I tuned out. I really didn't need to hear any of that.

Her truck was safe. My job was done.

**Heeey everyone. Thank you for reading. Love, me.**


	11. BPOV

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter. And now, the second last chapter of the story...Bah bah baaaahhh!: Bella! Love, me**

**BPOV**

I nestled closer in Edward's jacket. I was drowsy and fighting sleep. It was a battle I was losing quickly. Not that I minded. I was in the perfect place to fall asleep; under Edward's protecting and loving watch.

I sighed.

"You look so tired." His velvet voice not much louder than the purr of his engine.

"Mmm." I couldn't seem to think of words at the moment. Besides, he knew me well. He knew how I looked when I was tired and sleepy. With the change in my breathing he would know I was asleep. And he would know exactly how to hold me so he didn't wake me up.

"You should sleep. I will wake you up when we get home." His voice was doing a pretty good job at convincing me, like his eyes would if I was looking into them.

"No you won't." I mumbled smiling. "You'll just carry me to bed."

He chuckled quietly. "Yes. I will. Because you don't seem to get enough sleep anymore."

I knew I should be arguing that I didn't want to sleep anymore. Not when the alternative was staying awake with Edward. But instead I sighed again and sunk deeper into the passenger's seat.

Edward had driven us to Seattle for the day. We had arrived around midday, and after he had shouted me a really overpriced lunch, we wandered around the shops together.

He took me to a really quirky music store; with big posters of Rolling Stones covers and vintage vinyl decorating the walls. The place used up every inch of space; cramming shelves into each nook and cranny. They sold records, cassettes, CDs and even had a few computers for ITunes buyers. Edward seemed to know his way around the cluttered shop; pulling me over to the vinyl section. Apparently with vinyl you could _"hear the music better." _or so he said. He has perfect hearing so really it was a mute point. But he looked so happy when he found "The Animals" so we bought the album.

"_Too bad we can't play it on the way home. See, this is why a CD is so much better." I teased. _

_Edward shook his head at me. "And I thought you had an appreciation of vintage."_

"_Oh I do," I assured him quickly leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "I love old school."_

Right now the Thompson Twins were playing quietly, background music really.

I was slowly lulled into a near Zen state by the purr of the engine and the soft music. I barely even felt the turns and corners the roads made, safe and secure.

I knew Edward was a brilliant driver. And, what the mindreading, he could tell what other drivers were doing. His reflexes were, well, supernatural. But still, he was being abnormally cautious with his driving.

Edward driving carefully was perplexing. But he had been doing it for two weeks now. So his reasons were obvious.

He had been affected by my car accident more than I had. I knew he tried to hide it, but I had caught the quick looks in his eye as he watched me in the hospital. Or when he took me back to his house to care for him. Pain. Terror. Fear.

And now, even though I was literally in the safest place in the world, he was being cautious.

I smiled. It was nice to have someone taking care of me.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." Edward's cool hand sculpted itself to my cheek. "Really, we have another hour or so until we arrive back in Forks."

"I know." I readjusted my position, keeping my eyes closed. "I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked predictably.

"You." I smiled; that was always my answer. "And the car accident."

There was a pause. "I should have been there." He said lowly.

I wasn't sure who he was speaking to. "I was thinking about how wonderful you were actually. My saviour."

He chuckled. "Of course."

I opened one eye, looking at him. "What?"

He glanced over to me, smiling. "It's nothing. It's just that some people would remember the trauma of a crash. Not the ride home afterwards."

"It's the only part worth remembering." I mumbled, closing my eye again. I felt his hand take mine, his thumb rubbing soothing circles. He was doing it again. Lulling me to sleep.

I wouldn't mind but it was just Edward and I, alone in his car. And I savoured the private moments we had. There were never enough. Since the accident, Edward had always been the one driving me. With the one exception of when he asked me to drive my truck to his house so he could look over it. And even then, he had been right beside me the entire drive. Not that I minded. Cars were private and secluded. Especially Edward's Volvo with its tinted windows.

I yawned. I really was tired. My nights and days had been filled with Edward. His house. My house. School. Our meadow.

Edward had woke me up early on Thursday morning. Alice had called; saying it was going to be sunny. Though I'd tried to cover it; there was no way I would hide the increased beating of my heart when I realised he wouldn't be at school with me that day.

He had looked into my eyes; holding my gaze, looking torn. Then suddenly he'd whipped out his phone and spoke in a few quick sentences. Alice called Charlie, getting me out of school with some marvellous lie. And then the day was ours.

We went to our meadow and I watched the sunlight dance across Edward's magical skin. He made me do some homework for a bit but the rest of our time was taken up with kisses and laughter. I'd spent majority of my school day draped across Edward's chest as we talked.

I sighed at the memory.

Today was a good day too. Edward had held my hand down the streets and watched enraptured whenever I spoke. His intense eyes had caused me to blush continuously; which would cause him to grin. It was a vicious circle. An addicting, tingling, vicious circle. And then, when the temperature dropped, Edward removed his jacket and wrapped me up in it.

I snuggled closer, taking a deep breath of Edward scented air.

I squeezed his hand; trying to portray the Thank You I need to say but couldn't. There were no words to thank him for everything he had done. Protecting me. Loving me.

I felt a slow wide corner. I was drowsy and fighting sleep. It was a battle I was losing quickly.

**Hehe. Happy happy happy. Last chapter tomorrow. **


	12. EdwardPOV

**OK. The Final Chapter, Edward POV. I want to say a huge thank you to every single person who reviewed with particular thanks to ****'biggest-twilight-fan'****, '****La Boricua Cullen****' , '****XxAlexisTheTwilightFreakxX****', '****Amylove210****' and '****A is for Angel****' because they commented consistently and always made me smile. If I could mention everyone I would but there are way too many; you know who you are. I'm finally at a place where I'm happy for this story to end. I loved exploring everyone's' opinions and examining the story. Thank you for the encouragement, advice and love. This chapter is dedicated to every single person who reviewed. Thank you. **

**EPOV**

Bella was sleeping peacefully beside me. I had turned off the stereo and was listening to her heartbeat instead. It was slow and steady; soothing.

I took a deep Bella-filled scent and glanced back at her. She was pressed against the window, her body facing towards me. Her skin was cream in the darkness, her lashes thick against her cheeks; causing a shadow. She was so unbelievably beautiful.

My hand moved of its own accord, lightly picking up a stray strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear. It was blocking my view.

Her lips quirked up in an almost smile when our skin made contact. I grinned.

I was driving her home after a day in Seattle. She had been slowly closing her eyes for half an hour before she finally gave in and fell asleep. _So stubborn._

My eyes went back to the road; unfazed by the darkness. She deserved a little fun. Something different. And though it wasn't the world; Bella had seemed thrilled about a day in the city with me. She'd eagerly looked through the book stores and ridden the ferry with me; not noticing how I stood awestruck by the image of her; her cheeks pink from the wind and her hair blowing wildly around her. I hadn't been able to keep my hands off her all day; I'm sure she was entertained by how I would randomly pull her to me or hug her from behind. She giggled uncontrollably when I picked her up and kissed her neck.

I chuckled at the memory. She really should be more aware of her laughter. Didn't she realise I would do anything to make her laugh and that her giggles only encouraged my madness? I was already planning our next trip.

"Mmm...He's being careful." Bella mumbled; capturing my attention.

I felt a wave of frustration. I wanted to wake her up and ask what she was dreaming about. Who was being careful? But there were dark marks beneath her eyes; evidence of her lack of rest. No, she needed sleep. My greed and curiosity would wait.

I reached up and brushed back her hair; barely seeing the tiny seven marks above her forehead; proof of the crash.

Time had done nothing to elevate the pain I felt. One of the many annoyances of my kind; perfect photographic memory. I could still see her by the side of the road, blood tricking down her face. Still smell the scent of her blood and the rain and mud. Feel her body – usual so warm but now so cold –shivering in my arms. Hear her broken plea _"Edward." _I had to take a deep breath and remind myself to be calm.

_Bella is safe. _

I had to look over and watch her for several minutes. I drank in the image of the girl – the only girl – and felt my body ease accordingly.

I was glad that I had fed the night before and wouldn't have to leave her for a few weeks yet. I'd only hunted the forest near Forks on small herbivores. It really wasn't worth the stress of leaving. But Bella was still sleeping when I returned; curled into a ball. She relaxed against my body when I slid in beside her. It was as Carlisle and Jasper had noticed; our bodies were harmonised.

I thought back over my family's actions this past fortnight. They had been everything I could have ever hoped for and I was in complete debt to them. All of them felt the unease caused by that accident and tried to help in every way they could. Esme and Alice fawned over Bella and even Rosalie had assisted me with Bella's truck. Emmet had been protective over her at school. I grinned. But Bella had handled everything with grace and bravery, as always.

Truly, I was honoured by each one of their relationships.

I was thankful that the hype at school had died down and not just for Bella's sake. I hated being reminded of the night every few minutes by the thoughts of random students.

But the stitches were fading and soon would disappear; the last physical evident of the crash.

That didn't mean I would ever forget or every stop worrying.

My love for the human sleeping happily beside me would never die, nor would my fear of her being in pain. My promise still stood. I would protect her. And so would my family.

And I would ensure she was always guarded whenever she rode in a vehicle.

I thanked whatever deity was out there that Bella seemed not to mind my lunacies too much.

I had to protect her. I promised.

**Wow. It's finally over. Thank you. Love, me xx**


End file.
